Jinx
by NorthernSouthernLights
Summary: Watch what Sandy would do to Spongebob when he was jinxed and the soda machine is sold out. Will she let him take the easy way out or have some fun with his misery. A paordy off of the drug testing episode of The Office on NBC.


Jinx

It was a normal day at the Krusty Krab. Spongebob was on his break and Sandy came over for company. Squidward was behind the counter who just came back from his break and Mr. Krabs is in his office counting his money. Spongebob flipped over a card that has two red hearts on it with a number two on the corners. Sandy was leaning on her head… helmet… looking quite bored.

"Hit me," yawned Sandy leaning her arms back. Spongebob didn't look to excite either as he flipped another card that turned out to be a ten of diamonds. Sandy looked at it cluelessly then snapped back into reality.

"Hit me," replied Sandy. Spongebob flipped another card lazily and took a bite of his Krabby Patty. The card was a nine. Spongebob went wide-eyed and smiled.

"Wow Sandy! You got a twenty one!" Spongebob said happily and gave her the ten dollar bill they betted before the game. But all Sandy did was stare blankly at the three cards with drool coming out of her mouth.

"Hit me…" Sandy yawned again and lay on her arms on the table. Spongebob smirked and slid the ten under her arms. He took the three cards and put them underneath the large deck of cards right next to him. Sandy lifted her head slowly and took the ten and put it in her pocket.

"When is work over? I'm bored…" complained Sandy. Spongebob grabbed hold of the deck and placed it into the deck holder.

"Well… today's Saturday so… it's open later than usual today. So until eight it closes." Spongebob grabbed his kelp soda and took a sip. Sandy sighed and slammed her head gently against the table. Spongebob chuckled and patted her helmet giving her sympathy.

"Ya gotta entertain me Spongebob." Yawned Sandy. Spongebob lifted his right eyebrow and looked around the Krusty Krab.

"Um… we can make stories of the customers." Said Spongebob setting his soda down. Sandy sat up more and looked around the Krusty Krab. She opened her mouth and Spongebob did at the same time and said at the same time,

"What customers?" Sandy and Spongebob both gasped and pointed their finger at each other. But before Spongebob could say a word, Sandy shot up from her chair leaned her face closer to his.

"Jinx!" She squealed. Spongebob slowly closed his mouth and leaned back in his chair defeated. "C'mon spongy, ya know the rules of jinx. Ya can't talk until you give me a soda." Sandy said crossing her arms looking over Spongebob all dominant looking. Spongebob sighed and walked over to the new vending machine Mr. Krabs just installed to the Krusty Krab. He grabbed his wallet and took out a one-dollar bill while Sandy skipped happily over to him. He placed the bill into the slot… only to have it shooting back out. Spongebob looked at the screen, which said "Sold Out". Spongebob had his mouth open in shock while Sandy was laughing her tail off.

"Oh my gosh! Sold out!" Spongebob opened his mouth ready to speak until Sandy placed her finger on his lips. "Na, ah, ah Squarepants… you can't talk until you give me a soda… sorry," Sandy smirked. She patted his head and skipped over to her table. Spongebob had his hand held out the whole time with his mouth hanging open and looked over Sandy. She just looked at him with a cute, innocent smile with her chin leaning on her hands. "I'm amused now."

An hour has passed and Spongebob has not said a word. He tried a million times giving Sandy his soda that he had during break, but she's to mean to take it. While Spongebob was standing behind the grill cooking raw Krabby Patties to perfection, Squidward leaned his head through the square shaped hole.

"Spongebob, why is Sandy sitting at that table all day? Doesn't she have anything better to do than sit in this crummy little "hang out"?" asked Squidward in his boring, snotty tones. Spongebob sneered and lifted his shoulders in a shrug.

"And what's with you! You haven't talked all day! It's relaxing… but I gotta admit… it's a little awkward…" Squidward said squinting his large eyes. Spongebob opened his mouth for a second… but then realized the rules of jinx and closed it again. All he did was shrug again. Squidward just laughed and sneered at him. "What's the matter Spongebob… snail got your tongue? Squirrel got your tongue?" Squidward burst out laughing at his own joke, as usual. Spongebob glared and took the completed Krabby Patty outside to the customer leaving Squidward acting like an idiot.

Another hour has passed and Mr. Krabs came bursting into the room. "Mr. Squidward! Spongebob! We have to talk!" Spongebob came rushing over to the counter where Squidward was. Sandy came sneaking over to a table that was right behind Spongebob so she can make sure he didn't talk. Cause if he talked… then he would have to pay her a quarter. And all he has right now are four quarters… just enough to buy her a soda. His dollar bill was disincarnated by Plankton's ray gun who came rushing into the restaurant earlier today trying to steal the formula… and failed… again.

"Boys, we didn't have as much customers as usual today! And I wanna know why!" yelled out Mr. Krabs pointy his meaty claws at Squidward and Spongebob. He then noticed Sandy giggling in the background sitting at a lonely table. "Miss Cheeks!" Sandy stopped suddenly and looked over at Mr. Krabs. "Have you even bought anything?"

"Um… I did earlier today."

"Then why are you still here?" Sandy looked at Spongebob with a grin on her face. She then leaned back on her chair lying against the wall.

"I like it here." Spongebob chuckled shook his head. He was hoping for her to get thrown out so he could talk… but he knows how cunning she is. And this whole jinx thing is only an eighth of her cunning. When she uses half of it… you'd be lucky to not be her victim she pranks.

"Eh… very well." Replied Mr. Krabs. "But I'm sweating like a reptile who was under the sun to long! I want some guesses of this lack of customers!"

"Maybe Spongebob knows. He is your most loyal customer." Said Sandy with a mischievous grin across her face. Spongebob looked back at her and stuck his tongue out which Sandy happily replied back.

"Well let's hear yer thoughts lad," said Mr. Krabs. Spongebob looked back at him with a worried look. He looked down at the floor and held his hands behind his back. Just then a few tears started to stream down his face. He sniffed and just shooked his head looking back down at his feat.

"Sigh… okay Spongebob. I know how much this should be breaking your heart… seeing how much you love this restaurant… which I can't explain how someone could love it THAT much…" Mr. Krabs said rubbing his chin. Spongebob rubbed his eyes and looked back at Sandy whom was hanging her mouth open in shock. Spongebob shrugged and grinned back at her.

"Ugh… crying… should have seen that coming! How could I forget he took actingclass in high school!" thought Sandy slamming her fist into her palm.

It was one more hour until the Krusty Krab closes, and Spongebob was still under the power of jinx. He sat at the same table as Sandy and they just looked at each other. Sandy made all these different faces to try to get him to laugh but all Spongebob did was make a straight face and act like nothing is the matter. Sandy huffed and leaned back into her chair with her arms crossed.

"You know you want to talk."

Spongebob shrugged and shooked his head.

"Yes you do."

Spongebob shooked his head in disagreement. Sandy snickered and leaned her face toward his own.

"I can tell you've wanted to tell me something for a very long time but it's stuck in her heart and you can't seem to get it out." She sneered and winked her eye. Spongebob's grin started to go down a bit. He rubbed his head and looked down at the floor awkwardly. Sandy eyed him suspiciously leaned back into her chair. A few minutes have passed and everyone was silent. The whole restaurant was a ghost town and all that was heard was Mr. Krabs wailing in his office.

Sandy couldn't take this silence anymore. She wanted to talk to her spongy friend again. So she reached into her pocket and took out the ten-dollar bill and slid it to Spongebob's arm. "Here, once you grab this ten, you are free from jinx and you can talk. Just near the end of the day buy me a soda and give me the change back. Oh! And your four quarters!" Said Sandy leaning on her elbows. Spongebob eyed Sandy for a minute. He happily took the ten and put's it into his pocket holding it until the end of the work. He crossed his elbows and leaned against his chair with a smirk on his face eyeing Sandy.

"…Hi," said Spongebob, his first word for the past five hours. Sandy swirled her chair over to his side and leaned closer to him.

"Okay, I can tell you really want to tell me something and I'm dying to know so what is it?" asked Sandy eagerly. Spongebob thought for a moment then shrugged.

"I forgot."

"No you didn't."

"Yup, I did. And don't try to bring me back into jinx Sandy, cuz you said once I grab the ten, I'm free of jinx. So if you were just saying that to know what I was going to say… tough luck." Spongebob chuckled. Sandy smirked and leaned her elbow on the table.

"I still want that soda."

"Of course."

"I'm glad you're talking again. It was so annoying…"

"Annoying that you weren't able to talk to the coolest sponge in Bikini Bottom… the ONLY sponge in Bikini Bottom?"

"Well yeah… but it was more annoying not being able to make you laugh." Sandy snickered. Spongebob smiled and got up noticing a few people were coming into the restaurant.

"Oh and Spongebob…" Sandy started looking up at him. Spongebob turned around and locked his sapphire an eye with her's waiting for a reply. Sandy looked down at the floor nervously than back up at him. "When you get the chance… don't forget I want diet." Sandy said quickly. Spongebob nodded his head and smiled. He then looked at the floor and thought for a minute before bringing his head back up.

"Why didn't I just grab a soda from the kitchen earlier?" asked Spongebob thinking back at the long, silent hours that he just wasted this whole day.

"Sigh… I don't know Squarepants." Sandy swirled her chair around looked out the window with Spongebob standing there with realization.


End file.
